mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Elbow Grease
Anda Tămășanu (Romanian) |headercolor = #E774CD |headerfontcolor = #C7D7F0}} Elbow Grease is a Crystal Earth pony mare with a pink coat, pale light and light blue mane and tail, bright teal eyes, and a cutie mark usually of a fleur-de-lis. She has a speaking role in the episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and Equestria Games. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design Elbow Grease shares her design with "Fleur de Verre", "Arctic Lily", "Jade", and "Esmeralda". Depiction in the series .]] Elbow Grease is one of the nine most frequently appearing Crystal Ponies, along with "Amber Waves", Bright Smile, "Crystal Arrow", "Fleur de Verre", "Ivory", Sapphire Joy, "Night Knight", and "Rubinstein". She first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 during Princess Celestia's flashback of the Crystal Empire, shown to be in the forced servitude of King Sombra. Later in the episode, she is one of many Crystal Ponies having become depressed as a result of King Sombra's curse. She has a brief speaking role opposite "Night Knight". Hearing news of the Crystal Faire lifts her spirits and returns color to her coat and mane. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Elbow Grease has other forms of fun at the Crystal Faire, like enjoying the petting zoo and watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's jousting match. She helps power the Crystal Heart at the end of the episode. Elbow Grease appears at the Crystal Empire train station in Just for Sidekicks, takes part in the cleaning of the Empire and has a mud bath at the spa in Games Ponies Play, and attends Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. In Flight to the Finish, Elbow Grease appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. She also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, has a speaking role in which she asks Spike for his autograph in Equestria Games, and is seen in the crowd welcoming the dignitaries in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In The Parent Map, Elbow Grease briefly appears outside the Crystal Empire library. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Elbow Grease briefly appears running away from King Sombra. Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Elbow Grease are included in the twenty-first wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Elbow Grease, "She works hard with her pals." In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Elbow Grease is named on card #24 C, which lists the quote "Just because I've been tasked with keeping the Crystal Empire spic and span doesn't mean I have to dress down!" Other depictions Storybooks Elbow Grease appears on pages 18 and 19 in the storybook Welcome to the Crystal Empire! Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Elbow Grease appears in episodes 5, Saving the Crystal Empire, and 9, The Crystalling. My Little Pony (mobile game) Elbow Grease is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Quotes Gallery See also * References pl:Paradise Category:Earth ponies Category:Background characters